Thanks To You
by PriscillaRouge
Summary: They say that changing a person is almost impossible. Especially if that person is in all sorts of... "bad things". They say, he's hopeless. But all I see is pain... I know there's someone special in there. I guess I'm the only one who can see it... AU and rating may go up in some chapters, but nothing that serious.
1. Chapter 1

…

_**Thanks To You**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Behind Those Eyes**_

* * *

_Have you ever changed someone's life?_

_Were they good results? Or... Were they bad?_

_Did they ever thank you?_

_Or did they just walked passed you saying _

_Nothing happened?_

_Was it hard... Or easy?_

* * *

The month was September. Late September. The weather was beginning to get a bit chilly. The leaves were slowly turning into wonderful colors.

The city was running really busy. The cars honking at each other, parents walking with their child with hand on hand, trains going by, loud music, and the sweet smell of food in the air...

The tall buildings. On one particular, there on the 3rd to the highest floor, is where everything begins.

"Are you sure it's up this high?"

"I think so..."

The room is dark. But there is light once the door is opened and two figures appear.

"Yep! I believe this is the one!"

The lights are turned on and the figures are now clear to see.

"Heh heh... it's a good thing we hired those guys to bring in all of our stuff!" A cheery voice that belonged to a pink hedgehog with emerald eyes said.

There was a old lady next to her, she was about in her 70s. She was a white hedgehog, with her quills rolled into a bun. Her glasses on her wrinkly face.

"Here, why don't you sit down? I'll bring you your medicine." The young female said.

The other one nodded and went to sit down.

There were still boxes in the floor, and the white sofas were covered with plastic, and most everything else.

The girl got out a glass from a box near the kitchen, and she washed it and filled it with water. Then she took out some pills and gave it to the older hedgehog who was sitting down in her couch covered with plastic.

"Thank you, Amy."

Amy, which is the girl's name, was 16 years old. She was a junior in high school. As you can see, the older hedgehog is her grandmother. They moved from some place far away. Amy, or Amy Rose, was always home schooled. She never went to school with anyone else.

"I'll go and make my bed, then I'll go and do your room. Is that alright, grandmother?"

The older one nodded and smiled, "Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

Amy smiled and walked to her new room. It was a decent size for her and the best part about her room is that she had a balcony, and a modern glass slide door. She smiled and slowly opened the door, there was a sudden cool breeze that went on her face.

She smiled as she poked her head out. When she was fully out, she gasped. She could see most of the city, she looked below her and everyone walking on the sidewalks looked like tiny little ants. She giggled to herself and then she looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. The color was orange, mixed with pink at the top. Clouds mixed into the sky... while the sun started to hide from her slowly.

Amy love to watch the sunset. Quickly remembering what she was suppose to be doing, she quickly went inside and kind of forgot to close the door tightly.

She quickly got out some covers and put the first part in her bed, then the second, finally, the third part. She then put on some pillows that matched the color. The color was violet red.

Finally her bed was done. There were lots of boxes on the floor that had her stuff. She would have to deal with that later, but now she had to finish.

She quickly went out of her room and into her grandmother's.

"Sorry, I took so long!" She said apologizing. Her grandmother was in her room, still decent size room.

"It's alright."

Amy quickly helped her do her bed.

After that was done, her grandmother said, "I'll be in my room putting my stuff away.."

"Do you want me to help?" Amy asked.

The older one shook her head, "No, but thank you. I'll call for you if I do."

Amy nodded and went to her room to put her stuff away.

She took out a box and placed it to her bed. She first took out a stuffed old bunny that looked worn out.

Amy giggled, "I still have this..."

She placed it next to her lamp that was on top of a side table that matched her bed. Well every furniture matched her bed. It was a dark brown color.

Then she took out a picture frame, in it was a picture of her grandmother and her. They were in some park, and it was sunset.

She smiled and placed it next to her bunny.

There were many things in that box that were personal to her. One of them was a diary of last year. For Amy, it was filled with stuff she did, stupid crushes, problems, old friends, and many fun things that happened to her.

But the one thing she treasured the most... was a pure rose golden heart shaped locket. She opened it, and inside was the picture, her grandmother said, of her mother.

She never met her. Amy closed her eyes and every night, she would think of how pretty her mother was. Her grandmother always said she was the most beautiful thing on earth. Amy did not know her father. And grandmother never wanted to talk about him, so she never knew how he looked like. She couldn't imagine him just like she did with her mother.

Later her room was done. The walls were dark red voilet., her dark brown bookshelf filled with books, her desk, her laptop, her dark brown desk chair... her closet wasn't filled with clothes like most girls her age would have. It was just a good amount of clothes and her shoes were in a shoe rack. A dark brown full length mirror.. etc.

She gave a 'phew' and walked out the door and gasped. The living room was already done? Everything was in place... well except for some photos in some frames.

"Grandma?" Amy called out.

"Yes?"

She was in the kitchen starting to place the pots and pans away.

"You did the living room?"

She nodded.

Amy laughed, "You didn't have to."

"Amy, I may be really old, but I can manage!" The older one laughed.

As they both finished the kitchen, Amy spoke out, "Hm... It's late already, so I can't go and buy food... but it's a good thing we have some fruit! I placed them in the fridge."

They both sat down at the dinner table and ate some fruit.

"Amy?" asked the older one, "Would you please go tomorrow to the store and buy some food? I really don't want to eat fruit!"

Amy laughed and said, "Of course!"

As the day finally came to an end, they both said goodnight and went to sleep. They didn't finish unpacking, but tomorrow they would. Besides it was only Saturday night.

Amy was tired from all of the unpacking and decided to shower. The bathroom was in her room, so she didn't need to leave her room and into the hallway.

It was night and the moon shone with the stars twinkling next to it.

After shower, she dried her hair. Oh, how much better she felt. Her eyes refusing to stay open, she went into her bed and slept.

**Somewhere on top of that apartment building...**

"You know how important that is to me!" A hushed but commanding voice said.

"Man, that ain't so important! It's just a freakin' bet! Just pay it, man! We ain't gonna find it!" another said.

"The problem is... I need that to pay it! And it wasn't a bet, you idiot! It was a quote, quote 'Loan'. And you know what he does if I don't pay in time."

On top of the ceiling were five guys. It was dark so it looked like if it was like 3 hedgehogs and a hawk along with albatross.

"Let's just go... and find this stupid money." Another said who had a deep voice that could send shivers down your spine.

"Shadow is right," an annoying voice said, "What floor is it, Scourge? What floor did you 'hide' your money?"

"It's on the third to the last floor, Jet." Scourge said annoyed.

"Hurry up!" another said.

Shadow said, "So it's on the third to last floor?"

"Yeah, and it's on this apartment.. I remember that no one lives there... and it's on this room! On the closet thing..."

"You A**hole!" one said.

"And why is that, Sonic?" Scourge asked getting pissed.

"Why the world would you hide that amount of money... in an apartment building!"

Scourge was about to punch Sonic when Jet came in, "Ok, let's just get this over with!"

They all nodded and they got some rope and some gear to go into the balcony to get in. They couldn't go through the main door, because there was security.

Shadow and Sonic went together.

_'This is the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life!' _Thought Sonic to himself, _'Actually, the most stupid thing I've done is when I was 6 and- OK! Concentrate... to get this over with!'_

They both made it to a balcony and Sonic got out a crowbar and started to 'open' the door.

Shadow looked at him with an emotionless face and saw Sonic struggle in opening the door.

Shadow looked at him and he stopped Sonic who was about to faint and Shadow slowly opened the door.

Sonic's eye grew wide, "Oh! I-It was open? ...I was just testing you."

Shadow looked at him and and mumbled, "Idiot."

Sonic frowned and was about to speak when Shadow hushed him.

They both slowly walked inside and Shadow singled him to check the closet. Shadow continued to walk when he stopped at the bed. He didn't mean to... but it grabbed his attention to see who was sleeping.

He then couldn't take his eyes off it. The one who was sleeping like an angel... was Amy Rose.

Her mouth was slightly open and her chest was going up and down slowly from the breathing. She looked like if she had no problems at all. Like if life was simple and happy, that there were no such things as... pain.

Sonic shook his head as he found nothing in the closet. He quickly went over to the next room.

Amy was still sleeping as if nothing was happening and Shadow kept looking at her. He couldn't take his gaze away from her

Suddenly, her eyes started to open slowly. She felt someone was watching her.

Shadow got startled and when she finally opened her eyes, he saw that they were emerald color.

She looked at him with a surprised/tired face. She saw that it's eyes were bright dark red. They continued to look at each other when Sonic came in and said, "I got it! Let's go!"

Shadow quickly reacted and they both left in a flash.

Amy rubbing her eyes she looked around and saw them leave. She quickly got out of her bed and ran to her balcony. She looked up and there was nothing.

She blinked a few times. _'Did I just see two guys... leaving my balcony? And was I really looking at some red eyes? Am I loosing my mind? I thought it was just something in my dream... then again...'_

Amy quickly closed the door and went to check on her grandmother. She slowly peeked her head in and saw her asleep. Amy looked around the apartment and saw nothing was missing.

"Strange..." Amy said to herself as she headed back to her room, "They didn't take anything... If they were here, grandmother would have woken up! Then again, either they did their job super good... or I saw things!"

Amy really hoped it was neither... that it was... well, something else besides being crazy, and actually seeing them and not scream or anything!

Amy just sat down in her bed and looked around once again. She sighed as she went under her covers and slowly went to sleep.

**At the top...**

"I got it!" Sonic said proudly, that is when Scourge came out and covered his mouth.

"Shut up! Give it to me!" He snatched the money and he counted it. Soon he nodded.

Sonic then felt like teasing, "Heh, I really thought Shadow would find it before me! Guess I was wrong! He kept looking at some girl that was sleeping! Ha ha! Stalker!"

Shadow fumed in anger, "Shut the f**k up! At least I-"

"Alright!" Scourge said, "You guys can kill each other later, We have to go... now!"

With that they left the scene.

"Hey... where's Jet and Storm?"

The next day came by... the sun's early rays hit Amy's face. She shut her eyes tighter and turned her face away. Then, slowly she opened them.

She stretched as she sat up. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a baby blue tank top with matching pajama pants. She went into her bathroom to wash her face and got out her pink toothbrush along with toothpaste and floss.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she remembered the thing from last night. Quickly, after finishing up, she went to the kitchen and saw her grandmother making some hot chocolate.

Amy had her eyes open as she saw her grandmother startled at her sudden appearance.

"Oh! Well, good morning dear! Are you alright? It looks like if you saw a ghost!"

"I um... Grandma... did you hear... or see anything last night?" Amy asked getting closer to her.

The older one frowned and thought. She slowly shook her head, "No... I don't think so... Why? Did you see something?"

Amy didn't want her to be worried so she shook her head, "No... Must have been a bad dream, I guess."

After a short breakfast, Amy went to her room and got dressed.

"Grandmother! I'll be going to get some groceries! Would you like something special?"

"Hm... No.. You have your list right?"

"Yes."

"Alright then.. Just be careful! And call me if there's any trouble."

"Ok. Well! I'll see you later!"

Amy went up to her and gave her a kiss at her right cheek and left.

Amy hummed a tune while waiting for the elevator to go down. Finally, after it felt like forever, the elevator stopped.

She got out and went out of the large glass doors.

After a long time, she was done with everything. She was just carrying two paper bags filled with food.

She was walking down the street. It was pretty busy. People bumping into each other.

Amy tried her best to not bump to people, she wasn't having to progress going to anywhere. Not far to where she was, were the same guys from the night before.

Scourge looked up and a smirk came across his face. The back of his right hand hit Sonic, who was talking with some random girls, that way he could get his attention.

"Hey, Sonic."

"And I was like, Oh no you didn't and they were like- UGH! What!"

The girls rolled their eyes and left.

"Hey! Wait! You didn't hear what she said! UGH! Scourge! I hate you!"

"Whatever, you're never going to get anyone... your sorry lame a-"

"What is it that's so important?" Sonic interrupted him.

Shadow, Jet, and Storm looked up to what Scourge wanted to say.

"Check out that pink girl over there." Scourge said with an evil grin.

"What?" Sonic asked, "You want her or something?"

Scourge glared at him, "Pff no! She's an easy target! Look at her... letting people pass by her. Her clothes look like a good brand... That must mean she gots cash..."

Sonic grinned evilly, "Yeah... We all can't just go there..."

"I'll do it."

They turned around and saw Shadow, who was leaning against the wall.

Jet scoffed, "Sure whatever."

Shadow looked up and started to head over to her.

He went over there and "accidentally" bumped into her.

"Watch it." He said coldly to her.

But to his surprise she answered back, "I'm sorry! I just can't get out of this crowd!"

He stopped and looked back to her. Her wallet was in his hand. And it seemed thick.

Amy looked at him and suddenly she noticed something. "Hey... Um... have we met before?"

He stared at her and something about her... also brought something back.

"No. Leave me alone." With that he started to walk away.

Amy shrugged and was about to head off when he called her.

"Hey!"

Amy turned around and saw him throw something to her. It was.. her wallet?

Amy's eyes grew wide, "B-But how?"

"You dropped it. Better stop being so careless next time."

With that, he walked away.

Amy secretly thanked him, "Thank you..."

As Shadow got back, he was greeted by lots of glares of daggers ready to stab him.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Scourge yelled in fury.

"Yeah! That wallet looked THICK!" Sonic said to him.

"Leave me alone, Faker." Shadow said pissed.

"Going soft, Shadow?" Jet teased.

"Yeah! You would definitely never do that! What's wrong with you? Next time I'M going take way that money." Sonic glared at him

"Bro, you know what we could have bought with that? Fang or Nack or whatever he goes by, we would have bought some... you know..." Jet said doing some smoking signals.

"Or some-" Storm started

"Whatever. I'm going home." Shadow said, "No feeling well."

"Of course not.. you just did the most stupid thing ever!" Scourge said

Shadow just left.

Amy finally saw her apartment and went to her floor. But she couldn't stop thinking about that guy. He looked familiar... yet not. He gave back her wallet she "dropped".

Amy sighed as she entered the kitchen.

The day went by pretty quickly. That night, when her grandmother and Amy were eating, Amy asked a question.

"Are you going to home school me?"

Her grandmother looked up and shook her head, "No... I.. I'm getting too old for that... I guess it's time for you to meet new people... and start making more friends."

Amy was kind of disappointed. She looked down at her plate and started playing with her food. Then, Amy looked across the table, where her grandmother was at.

"I understand. Do... do I start tomorrow?"

The grandmother nodded, "Yes, I even have the directions so that you can go. You take the subway, okay?"

The pink hedgehog nodded, "Yeah."

The night came and Amy was on her bed. She looked at the ceiling up high and sighed. _'I wonder what __a real school is...'_

Amy sat up and went up to her full length mirror. She looked at herself and put her hands on her hips, "I bet it isn't so bad! I'm going to be just fine! Little nervous, but everything will turn out great!"

She felt a sudden confidence in her. Amy smiled and looked at her locket and opened it, "I'm sure mother would be proud of me... some how."

**Across the city...**

"What's wrong with me?" Shadow said to himself. He was shirtless with just some pants on as he continued to ponder around in his room. He had some sort of alcohol in his hand and he drank it.

He was in his apartment... but.. let's just say it wasn't the best. Ok, it looked hideous! Everything was messy, food on the floor, the walls... were... erm... not in good shape. Everything was like super small.

Shadow laid down on his bed, hearing sirens right outside his window.

"I can't be going soft... I never do! I'm probably going to be the talk of tomorrow... This is the first time this has happened to me! This has never happened before." He was really angry towards himself that he threw the glass across the room and it shattered in little pieces once it made contact with the wall.

Shadow gave an irritated sigh and thought, _'At least I won't ever see her again...'_

But... he was so wrong about that.

* * *

**Ta Da! Long first chap! X) **

**Hope you guys liked it! Scourge and them... sound like jerks right now... heheh. **

**You'll see what I mean with 'fake happiness'. For me, it's not only pretending to smile and all that... at times it may be more than that.**

**Right... this story has been inspired by this Latin song (if you speak Spanish) called "Gracias a ti" (Thanks To You) by wisin y yandel ft Enrique Iglesias. **

**I don't know if this is considered a songfic, 'cause I'm not planning on putting any lyrics here. So... yeah**

**HEY! So, If you guys could check out my friend, "mT Shadow", 's Story that would be great! Its called "Past Secrets" and I hope you'll all like it just as much as I do! Thanks! **


	2. Something Different

…

_**Thanks To You**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Something Different**_

* * *

The morning came really fast. The loud sound of some alarm woke the sleeping Amy up. The noise was so loud, it ended up in her dream.

"Huh?" Amy got up and looked around. The time was 6:30. Amy blinked a few times. She quickly reached for the clock and turned it off.

"Oh.. no! So that's what it was in my dream.. I dreamed that I was in some jungle and... someone kept saying, 'Amy! Amy! Wake up! Wake up! Amy! Amy! Wake up! Wake up!' Funny... that pattern was the sound of my alarm.." Amy said to herself, "Oh my gosh! I'm talking to myself!"

She got out of her bed and she looked out her slide glass door. The sun's early rays were coming out slowly.

Amy walked to her mirror and gave a confident look. She smiled at her reflection and said, "This is it! I'm sure I'm going to have fun! I'm a bit nervous... I'll be the new kid... it's almost October! I'll do just fine.."

Amy quickly got her face washed and her teeth. She got out some clothes. Finally after she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a striped cashmere long sweater tank with some light gray skinny jeans, along with, on her left hand, a bronze aeo carved bangle set. On her feet were a scrunched suede flat leather boots with a buckle strap and stud accents on each side. She got her light brown satchel next from her desk. The last thing she put on before getting out was her golden rose heart-shaped locket.

"Mother is coming with me..." She said to herself. Before leaving she went in out in the balcony and felt the morning cool and she shivered. Going back inside and this time closing the door tightly, she got out her hollister v-neck button up navy sweater, with elbow length sleeves. She didn't have time to button it up, so she just left like that.

She passed her grandmother's room and saw that she was still sleeping. Amy sighed as she went and grabbed an apple from the counter. She then got out her light brown beanie with a matching color bow on it and she placed it on.

She headed out the door and lock it. She went down the elevator and went out the big large glass doors. She was walking down the street with people walking alongside her. Finally she made it to the subway. She walked down the stairs and went to buy her ticket.

She sat down waiting for her train to arrive. She waited patiently... until someone else came in the same area she was.

She looked up and saw those familiar... eyes again.

He was there.

Shadow was going in the area when he saw that girl again.

_'What the? What is SHE doing here?' _Shadow thought quite shocked.

They both looked at each other, until Amy looked down to her lap. He continued to look at her then he went to the other side of the room and waited for the train.

_'Why does he seem so familiar? Oh wait...' _Amy thought, _'He's the one from yesterday... the one that said I had "dropped" my wallet. He looks like if he would be one that wouldn't care about my wallet being stolen. He looks like if... like if he's some "bad guy" or something. Well.. I should thank him personally. It's rude not to, and if he hadn't given it back, I don't know where I would have been right now..'_

Amy snapped out of her thoughts when the train came by roaring and halted to a stop. Everyone that was in the same room as Amy, got up and started to go into the bright silver underground train.

Amy got up and started to get her stuff. Everyone was already in... including that guy.

It was crowded and Amy saw an empty seat and she quickly went to go there.

"Excuse me... oh, I'm sorry... excuse me... thank you... excuse me please..." Amy said and finally made it and sat down.

_'Thank goodness there is a seat... I wonder wh-' _Amy snapped out of her thinking when she noticed the person sitting next to.

It was that guy.

Shadow really didn't want to sit next to that girl. She had already brought him a bad start since yesterday. He was about to move when she said something.

"Hey. I-I um... I think I met you yesterday..." She said nervously.

The guy looked at her and turned his head.

"I just wanted to say... thank you for returning my wallet yesterday." She smiled at him.

He turned his head and looked at her for a second, and then he turned his head.

Amy frowned and then grinned as she said, "My name is Amy Rose. What's your name?"

"..."

Amy sighed and just decided to let it go. It was obvious that he didn't want to speak to her. The train started to stop and many people got out. This wasn't her stop, so she just decided to move to a different seat.

The guy looked at her.

_'Ok... ok! I feel bad for not answering her question...' _Shadow thought to himself.

And after another stop he went and sat next to her, "It's Shadow."

Amy looked up and said, "Excuse me?"

"That my name is Shadow. And you're... Amy Rose, right?"

Amy nodded slowly.

"Where.. are you going to?" He asked.

She looked down and said, "I'm going to this new school." She looked up and smiled at him, "I've never been to one. I've always been home schooled!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "You are? You know.. the name?"

Amy nodded and showed him the paper.

After he observed it, he said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Amy said looking at him.

"I go there."

Amy grinned and said, "That's good! Then, I won't be alone. At least I know someone."

"Yeah..." He said emotionless.

They sat there until their stop came. They both got up and started to walk out the door. Soon they walked out of the subway and into the school grounds.

"This is the place?" Amy asked.

"MmHmm." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh..." Amy looked around and saw lots of different kinds of people walking and talking to each other.

Shadow suddenly started to speed up his pace. Amy noticed this and ran up to him, "Hey! Are you in a hurry?"

He looked at her and then stopped walking making her stop as well because... there were lots of people... whispering to each other and pointing them.

Amy looked around confused at why people were talking about her. _'Hm.. maybe 'cause I'm the new one..'_

But instead they heard this:

"Oh my gosh! He's really gone soft!"

"I know, right? Like he's now dating?"

"OMG are they dating?"

"Who the heck is she?"

"Mina is going to get mad.. you know she has the hots for Shadow..."

"I'm tweetin' dis." (lame.)

Shadow was about to leave when... a yellow mongoose with long and wavy purple hair, some short khaki shorts, and some short black tank top came out.

She looked at Shadow with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

Shadow gave an irritated sigh and said, "Aww shi-"

"Shadow! Heard you were going soft for some girl you met... You go soft for her and not me? Are you two dating or something!"

Amy's eyes grew wide and a small blush formed in her face, "A-Absolutely not! I was just talking to him, but I was just leaving, so you don't need to get pissed."

The girl glared at her, "Is that so? We'll see about that..." She was about to walk to Amy, when some hands grabbed Amy and they disappeared from the scene.

The girl shrugged and went back to Shadow. She then turned around and yelled, "What are ya'll lookin' at! Get a life!"

Everyone shrugged and left.

"Right.. As I was saying, Shadow..." The girl said while being inches away from him.

"Mina, get off! You know Ash is going to come if he find you doing this."

"Oh, who cares about Ash! I can break up with him! That way... we can be together..." She then giggled.

Shadow gave a disgusted face and pushed her away and walked away saying, "You disgust me..."

Mina gave out an irritated growl.

**With Amy...**

Amy was being pushed pass people. Suddenly, in a clearing, they stopped. Amy looked up and saw a white bat and a purple cat?

"You almost got killed there, Hun." The white one said.

"Me?" Asked Amy, "Why? I-I didn't do anything."

"You? You would have been humiliated!" The white one said again, "By the way, I like your outfit! It's cute!"

Amy smiled and said, "Thank you!"

"Anyways..." The purple one said, "Just... just don't mess with her. She's the school who-"

"Yeah..." Amy chuckled nervously.

"Well... are you new?" Asked the purple one.

Amy nodded and said, "My name is Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you."

The white bat smiled and said, "I'm Rouge the Bat. But just call me Rouge."

Amy smiled at her, and the purple said, "I'm Blaze... the Cat."

Amy giggled and said, "Ok!"

The three of them started to talk. School wouldn't start in a while, it started at 8:30 and they were pretty early.

They walked to the school and they helped Amy meet the school. Then the first bell rung. Amy had Algebra II.

Amy sighed as she went and into the classroom. The classroom was already filled with people talking, leaning on their chairs and laughing. She seriously did not know where to go, until the teacher came in.

"Ok class! What we's is doin' this day, iz da quiz ah promised."

Amy looked at him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. He then looked at some papers and said, "Awww.. you. Yeah... take uh seat anywhere."

Amy nodded and did that. He spoke ghetto all class long.

"We's eliminate X an' then we's end up wif Y=4 squared"

But one boy raised his hand, "Mr. Gage, Isn't it suppose to be the other way?"

"Shut up! ah'm da teacher an' you not!"

"But-"

That is.. until the principle came in.

"Yes, Mr. Calvin? Do you need anything, sir?" Mr Gage asked politely.

Amy's eyes went open, how in the... world?

"Yes, Mr. Gage, I need you for a second if you don't mind."

Mr. Gage nodded.

They both headed out for a while and then Mr. Gage came back, he yelled to the class, "Dat homework best be done! Ah wuz out foh a good 5 minutes!"

After class was done, Amy went to her other classes, still surprised to her new "ghetto" teacher... The day went by fast up until Lunch time, where she could see her new friends. But, up until today, she could not stop thinking about... Shadow.

As lunch came in, she went to the cafeteria and saw Rouge and Blaze. She went to sit by them and she sat down. Then, after sitting down, the edge of her eye then saw Shadow with his "friends". And let's just say they weren't really good ones. They were.. erm let's just say it wasn't appropriate.

Amy turned her head and looked at her new friends who were just about to talk about her.

"So Amy... Where do you come from?" Asked Blaze

"Yeah! Where do you live?" Rouge asked as she took a sip from her water.

"Well.. I come from another city, not far away from here. I live with my grandmother in some apartment."

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "What about your parents?"

Amy looked down and said, "I... I never met them. I only know how my mother looks like because of this locket and about my grandmother telling me about her. She said she was the most beautiful thing in the world."

Blaze and Rouge smiled, "Of course! Look at you!"

Amy grinned, "Thanks."

Amy then got some courage to say something, "Hey... but... do you know about... erm, Shadow?"

Blaze and Rouge looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah..." Rouge said, "Rumor has it that he killed his own parents, because they never liked him. It was like last year when that happened. He lives by himself... and he has the worst life ever. He went to jail while he was sophomore year."

Amy looked at her and then she slowly turned her head and saw that Shadow, who was with his 'friends' taunting some geeky guy, was looking at her.

She quickly turned her head and looked at Rouge, who continued, "He hates everyone that goes his way. His heart is filled with I dunno hate or something. He's lucky he has "friends"... they just use him so that he could 'Scare' away others... they are just a whole bunch of losers smoking some marijuana they find..."

"So..." Amy said, "He doesn't have any real friends... his parents are gone...he's gone to jail... and he is cold hearted?"

"Yep." Blaze said, "Hey Rouge... How do you know so much?"

Rouge looked shocked, "Me? Pfff girl, you're the one that told me!"

"Fine." Blaze said with her ears pointing towards her head.

"But~!" Rouge said, "He throws the greatest parties. That's another thing he's good at. But OMG is he super gorgeous, or what?"

Amy blushed and looked at her food, "Well..."

"C'mon, Amy!" Blaze said teasing her, "Admit it! Every girl has asked him out... but he always put some stupid excuse..."

"Have you asked him out?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaze looked down and said, "Yeah... I wasted my time. B-But so did Rouge!"

"Did not!" Rouge said.

Amy looked at her in suspicion.

"Ugh!" Rouge said throwing her hands up in the air, "Fine! But that was back in freshman year!"

"Whatever. I know he also drinks, smokes, and does drugs... At least he isn't a player..." Blaze said.

Amy looked up and said, "He can't be too bad. He just needs help..."

"HUH?" Both Rouge and Blaze said in surprise.

"Heh heh," Rouge chuckled nervously, "That's impossible, yet risky..."

"Yeah, even the teachers gave up on him! The only class he's good at is gym... -.-"

"And what do you mean by risky...? He's also.. erm bad at his classes, too?" Amy asked.

"Pfff! Hun, all his friends are bad at it! They don't give a sh*t about anythi-" Rouge started but was cut off by Blaze.

"The risk is that one girl tried to do that in freshman year... she was getting some success.. when one day... she never came back. No one knew where she was or went. They say that Shadow killed her."

Amy looked at them in disbelief, "I know that's a lie... I know there's a warm side to his personality..."

"Yeah, to you!" Blaze said, "Didn't you say he 'gave' you back your wallet? And that all of the money was still in there?"

Amy nodded, "Yes... isn't that what you're suppose to do?"

"Amy." Rouge said looking at her, "He wouldn't even mention it to you! He would 'bump' into you and BAM! He has your money and everything. It's a miracle he gave it back."

Amy thought about it she looked up and said, "I still won't give up. I know there's someone... different in him. Something about him... it's really interesting. So.. he never talks about his life?"

Blaze and Rouge shook their heads.

"I'm going to prove that he isn't so bad like you all say." Amy said grinning.

Rouge sighed and said, "We... we're just warning you, Amy."

Then the bell rung, Amy looked back and saw Shadow through the crowd of people quickly getting up and going all around. They looked like if some sort of ants going from one place to another. Amy looked at the people for a second, then went to see Shadow... but he was gone.

Amy had some fear in her heart, but she knew all of that wasn't true. He.. he was different other than those bad rumors... he had to be.

The rest of the day went by really fast. As she was going outside, she met with Rouge and Blaze.

"Hey!" Amy waved to them.

They waved back. The wind was blowing and some of the papers from Amy's notebook. She let out a small gasp from her face as she quickly went to return them.

Rouge and Blaze went to help her. They had gotten all of the papers... but one.

"Oh no!" Amy said out loud, "I'm still missing one..."

"Phew..." Blaze said, "What is this anyway? Homework?"

Amy shook her head, "Nope. It's actually notes... So that it can help me with my work!"

"Nerd." Rouge said teasing her.

Amy giggled and said, "Am not!"

The three of them laughed a bit more until Amy saw her paper. She quickly wen to retreat it and then, she waved to her friends and she left to go home.

The evening was coming and the sky looked peaceful. There was a soft breeze... Amy went to the subway and took her train home. She really wanted to just walk outside. Then, when her stop was there, she got out. She went up the stairs and saw the sun slowly starting to set. The sky looked really beautiful. The clouds were slowly moving, with a slow speed.

Amy continued to walk and finally saw her apartment. As she entered the large glass doors, she saw a little rabbit with... a blue creature?

Amy saw that the rabbit looked lost, so she walked up to her.

"Hey!" Amy said smiling, "Are you lost?"

The little girl looked up to Amy. She looked like if she was six or something. She wore a red dress and a blue ribbon on her chest. Her ears were pulled back, and she had big brown eyes. But those eyes looked scared and worried.

"Yes, ma'am. I somehow don't know where my mother is!" She said with tears starting to show in her eyes.

Amy bent down, with her knees in front of her, and said, "It's ok! Do you live here?"

The little rabbit nodded while rubbing her eyes with both her hands.

"Do you know which apartment number you live in?"

Once again she nodded.

Amy smiled and said, "Don't worry! I'll help you!"

The little rabbit looked up and smiled while the tears went down her cheeks. She went up to Amy and hugged her.

Shocked, Amy was just there... but then she hugged back.

They let go when she started to speak, "My name is Cream the Rabbit. This is my friend, Cheese!"

Amy looked at the blue... erm... thing and smiled at it, "Oh! It's nice to meet you!"

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said happily.

"Cheese is my Chao!" Cream said, now with the tears stopping coming from her eyes.

Cheese was baby blue color, the tips of its hands and feet were yellow, it had little wings on its back that were pink and it had a bright red bow on its chest.

Amy smiled both at them, but Cream asked, "What is your name?"

"Oh! My name is Amy Rose!" She said, "We should go and find your mother!

Cream nodded with Cheese. She said, "I live on the third to last floor!"

Amy looked at her, "Hey! That's where I live!"

Cream smiled and said, "Really Miss Amy?"

"Yep!"

They walked towards the elevator and went up.

"I live on room... Well.. I'll just show you Miss Amy!" She smiled.

Amy nodded.

"How old are you?" Cream asked

"I'm 17. How old are you?"

"I'm 6!"

"Really? Do you go to school?"

"Yep! Mother takes me there everyday! I have friends there!" Cream then looked around and motioned Amy to come closer to her.

Amy bent down, and Cream whispered, "I like this boy!"

Amy smiled and whispered, "Who?"

"He's a yellow fox! But there's something strange about him! He has two tails! That's why we call him Tails!"

"Hmm? Two tails? Why do you like him?"

Cream giggled and whispered, "Because he's cute! And he's really nice to me!" They made it to the right floor and Cream pointed to her left. "I live over there!"

They continued to walk when Cream said, "Do you have a boyfriend, Miss Amy? Is he cute?"

Amy blushed and said, "Um- I don't Cream."

Cream stopped walking and looked at her, "Why not, Miss Amy? You look really pretty!"

Amy smiled and said, "Oh.. yeah.. but not as pretty as you!"

Cream giggled and said, "Nuh-uh! You do!"

They soon ended up on the right door and Amy knocked at the door. Soon a very worried older rabbit came out.

"Oh, Cream!" she said as she hugged her child tightly.

"Mother!"

They both hugged for a while until they broke away, the older one said, "Oh! Thank you very much! Thank you! Would you please come in?"

Amy nodded and she walked in the apartment. Everything looked so... kawaii!*

The older one brought in a tray with a teapot, some tea cups, some sugar, and a plate of cookies.

"I know this isn't enough but, please accept them!" The older one smiled.

"It's alright! Thank you! My name is Amy Rose."

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Vanilla. Cream's mother."

They all sat there and had a good time. Soon it was time for Amy to leave, they waved goodbye and they knew they were friends.

_'Perhaps... this isn't such a bad place...' _Thought Amy to herself as she went to her place.

* * *

**BAM! A super long second chapter! 30 KB in my laptop. **

**Oh, and the ghetto teacher... yeah don't worry about that. I have one that acts JUST like him... trust me... I still don't know why they haven't found out about him.**

**Well.. see you next time! X) **

**AND~ super-duper huge thanks to "MagaValkria" for reviewing~! X3 And a HUGE thanks to those who added this to their favs/alters~! You make me smile~! X)**

**KONY2012**

***(stared word): for those that don't know what that means its 'cute' in Japanese. **


	3. Let's Get It Started

…

* * *

_**Thanks To You**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Let's Get it Started**_

* * *

Amy walked inside her apartment and saw her grandmother in the living room reading a book. Amy went up to her and said, "Good afternoon, grandma!"

Her grandmother looked up and smiled, "Why, hello! Tell me. How was your first day?"

Amy smiled and sat to a couch next to her, "It was great! I met some new friends today! Heheh I feel like I'm six or something!"

"Any boys?"

Amy stopped smiling and looked at her, "Erm.. not yet."

Her grandmother chuckled and said, "Ok..."

Amy got up and said, "Well! I'll be going to make some dinner for us!"

She went to her room and put away her satchel. She came back and started to make dinner.

Once she was done, she placed the food on the table and fork and knife. Her grandmother came in and they both ate talking about their day.

The time was 7:30.

After dinner, Amy went to her room and start her work.

But in the middle of her work, she couldn't stop but think about Shadow.

"_He hates everyone that goes his way. His heart is filled with I dunno hate or something."_

"_Rumor has it that he killed his own parents, because they never liked him. He lives by himself... and he has the worst life ever. He went to jail while he was sophomore year."_

"_He also drinks, smokes, and does drugs... At least he isn't a player..."_

Amy put her head down and looked out the glass door. Watching what people were doing on the other side of the building, she looked the other way.

She then thought of what she said and if it was even possible. Or just stupid.

"_He can't be too bad. He just needs help..."_

"_The risk is that one girl tried to do that in freshman year... she was getting some success.. when one day... she never came back. No one knew where she was or went. They say that Shadow killed her."_

She then thought about the wallet thing.

"_I know that's a lie... I know there's a warm side to his personality..."_

"_Yeah, to you!" Blaze said, "Didn't you say he 'gave' you back your wallet? And that all of the money was still in there?"_

_Amy nodded, "Yes... isn't that what you're suppose to do?"_

"_Amy." Rouge said looking at her, "He wouldn't even mention it to you! He would 'bump' into you and BAM! He has your money and everything. It's a miracle he gave it back."_

Amy sighed and then heard her door open. She looked back and saw her grandmother.

She was carrying a glass of water and brought it to Amy, "You look worried. Are you alright?"

Amy smiled and said, "Yeah. Thank-you."

"Oh, tomorrow, I'll be going to some club this lady invited me! I'll be back at around 8. Is that alright?"

Amy giggled and said, "Are you going to party like old times?"

The older one shook her head smiling, "No... but I wish I could! I'm going to some book club or something."

"Oh... well have fun, then!"

Amy drank her water and placed it down. She was finally done with her work, and decided to watch some T.V.

"No! I don't need cable!" Amy said throwing some popcorn to the television. She got the remote and changed it to a good show.

But like 5 seconds after that... a commercial came out.

"Oh my!" Amy said angry, "No... I don't get your lame Olive Garden 'joke'... -.- Man I hate it when they laugh over the most stupid thing..."

Amy sighed and turned off the television, seeing there was nothing but corny commercials.

**Across the city...**

Shadow was in his 'apartment' when he got a text from his phone.

New Message:

UserName: OhCrapItsMina -.-

Message: **Hey. U up? ;)**

Shadow looked at the message and text back: **I lost my phone. I'll text to u later when I find it, k?**

He chuckled at this.

New message. It vibrates.

OhCrapItsMina -.-: **kay ;)**

Shadow looked at his message in disbelief. Did she seriously just believe him! Damn... she really needed help!

"Wow... either she's stuck on stupid... or... no there's no other possible answer to this stupidity."

He went to his bed and lied down.

He decided not to go with his 'friends' and hang out like they usually did on Mondays. He just couldn't stop thinking about that girl... Amy. It was like if... something different than any other girl would have. Was it her smile? Her eyes? Her personality? All together?

He groaned and decided to close his eyes and rest for a while. Mina had been bothering him all day long asking questions about Amy.

"_What does she have that I don't?"_

"_You've got to be kidding me? Just because her clothes look cute?"_

"_Shadow... I can be SO much better!"_

"_You could have done better Shadow..."_

"_Why did you go soft on her? Hm? You never do that to me!"_

Shadow just didn't know what was wrong with her! She wasn't even his girlfriend! Or friend at least! She was just... there. To annoy everything out of you. She thinks she owns everything. Just because her father is one of the richest guys on this planet. Sure, guys want to be with her and stuff... but... it was just a 'No'. And the creature just couldn't get it through its skull.

Once Shadow was this close to falling asleep... there was that cry he had to bear every time.

Ah..!

Whaaa!

Whaaa!

Whaaa!

Aaaah!

Shadow groaned as he got up and went to the other room.

The room was pink... with lots of toys on the floor along with big books, and food. There was a crib in the middle of the room and it was barely rocking.

Shadow walked up to it and saw her. The little baby girl wrapped in blankets... terribly.

"Ugh... what do you want, Victoria?"

The little, 9 month girl was crying with tears coming out of her little eyes.

"If you don't tell me... then I don't know what you want! You need to learn how to speak!" Shadow said to her.

He looked around and thought _'Hm... perhaps she's hungry?'_

Shadow went to the kitchen and saw that there was no food for 'babies'. He shrugged and got out her bottle and... placed... some erm... alcohol in it. (:OOOO)

He went back and gave it to her, "Here. You will have a hangover later, though."

The little girl quickly grabbed it and started to suck on it, when she gave a disgusted face. She threw the bottle and started to cry once again.

Shadow just ignored her and went to his room and shut the door, putting the music on and turning it on loud, so that he could not hear the girl's cries.

_'She's changing my life. My life is perfect the way it is! Man... she hasn't done anything yet! I have to ignore her later tomorrow... there's no way I'm going to let her talk to me. If she does.. I ignore her. There. Easy.'_

Shadow chuckled and went to sleep. Yes. With the loud music.

**The Next Day...**

Amy was waiting for the subway to come to her stop. She looked around and saw some guy doing tricks.

She smiles at him while he's trying to get some money.

Soon the train came and she got in placing her things down for a bit. Thank goodness there wasn't that much crowded like yesterday.

She looked around and did not see Shadow anywhere.

_'Where could he be?' _Amy thought.

**With Shadow...**

Shadow was standing in a dark ally. He stood in front of it and took a deep breath. This was the way, when he got late for school or... just felt like going here.

But... he had to pass this large dark pitbull that looked like if it was on steroids. But he was on a chain. But it was long. Shadow just had to run across him.. no big deal, right?

But he hated doing this.

_'The things I have to do to ignore... a girl. Pitiful, man. Very pitiful.'_ Shadow thought as he began to run across with the large steroid dog chasing and barking at him.

**Later...**

"Ha! Ha! Hey, Shadow! You missed it last night! We had... fun!" Sonic said laughing.

"Hey... what the hell happened to you?" Asked Scourge.

Shadow looked like if he had tripped and fallen on some dirty puddle.

"I had to cross the ally. I obviously outran him, but I was laughing at him, when I tripped and fell. There."

"You?" Jet said while Storm was laughing really hard, "You suck!"

Everyone stayed quiet and glared at Jet. They shook their head and walked away from Jet.

"What did I do? All I said was that he sucked!"

**With Amy...**

"Hey~! Amy girl!" A voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw Rouge and Blaze waving to her. Amy walked up to them and said, "Hey!"

"Hey Amy!" Rouge said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Amy asked her.

"We plan on having a sleepover! You wanna come?"

"A sleepover?"

"Yeah..." Blaze said, "Its a bit immature... but its FUN!"

Amy giggled and said, "Sure! I've never been to one, but I bet its fun!"

Rouge and Blaze looked at her, "Y-You've never been to one!"

Amy looked at them innocently, "No? I was always home schooled. So... I have been on some but not with like.. erm friends."

They both nodded and they started to walk down the hall, when some guys walked pass them.

Rouge and Blaze stopped walking. And when the guys passed they giggled.

Amy looked at them and said, "What? What's so funny?"

Rouge said to her, "Blaze likes the white one."

"Nuh-UH!" Blaze said, "I so don't like him! I was only giggling because you like the red one!"

Rouge blushed, "Ok! At least I accept mine! Not like you... you just act like if you don't. But we all know you do Blaze. We all know."

Amy looked at them, "Wow... who are they?"

"The white one is Silver!" Blaze said quickly.

"And the red one is Knuckles." Rouge said.

"And they are..." Rouge and Blaze said at the same time, "The cutest guys we know!"

Amy sweat-dropped and gave a nervous chuckle, "Heh heh... really now?"

"Yeah.." Rouge said, "Knuckles is on the football team!"

"What about Silver?"

"Erm... his friend?" Blaze said.

They all talked some more. Until the annoying bell rang across the building.

"That bell is SO annoying!" Amy said.

The day went by pretty quickly and soon the last class came to view.

_'Finally! The last class!' _Amy thought happily as she walked inside. It was still pretty early, so the only person she saw was Shadow. She had forgotten that Shadow was in her class. He was a senior and she was a junior. Guess... he held back in this class.

Amy just sat down and started to get her stuff out. Shadow really tried his best not to look at her. But it was _really _hard for him.

Finally after a long torture for Shadow, he dashed out before anyone else would. Amy was the last one to get her stuff when she heard the teacher groan.

She looked up and saw the teacher holding out a notebook.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Amy to him.

"Yeah. Mr. Shadow here 'left' his notebook! And he promised he would always have it. Now he's going to say tomorrow that he didn't study because he 'left' his notebook here."

"I could give it to him, Sir!"

He smiled and said, "Thank you!"

Amy nodded and she ran out the door to give it to him. She searched all over the place for him.. but could not find him.

**With Shadow...**

"C'mon, man!" Sonic said, "Let's go! Why you being such a party lame-o all of a sudden?"

"Sonic. You know I can't go on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I have a sister to take care." Shadow said walking away from the school.

"Then why don't you bring her! Damn... you gotta think!" Sonic said.

"You know I can't bring a BABY to a party filled with drunk a-holes like you."

"You callin' me a-"

"Yes." With that he left leaving Sonic glaring at him.

Amy then spotted him from afar.

She then saw a blue hedgehog who was talking to him earlier.

"Oh- Um Hey." She said to him.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Do you know where Shadow went? I need to give something to him."

"You do?" He said, "I never thought you would be those types of girls..."

Amy looked at him in disgust, "You pervert!"

With that, she left while Sonic chuckled out loud walking the opposite way.

Amy then spotted him walking to some ally. She gulped and thought _'Dear God.. please help me!'_

She then started to call for him. But she guessed he didn't hear her. She continued to follow him and getting his attention. _'He's in deep thought or something?'_

Then... everything went too fast. She ended up in the city's 'bad area'.

She gulped as she saw smoke coming from behind some building. Then she spotted Shadow as he went to some raggedy old apartment building. She ran up to the building and stepped inside. He was no where to be seen. She went to ask the 'front desk'.

"Excuse me, ma'am." She said.

"What do you want?" She said while lighting a cigarette.

"Do you know where that man lives? The black hedgehog."

"Erm... Fifth floor, three doors to the left." She said.

"Thank you!" Amy left running up the stairs.

"Whatever."

Soon, Amy made it to the fifth and went to what the woman had said.

She then took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

* * *

**Sorry its short! :c Only 8 pgs on word. **

**I don't hate Mina... The phone thing... that I did to this guy that kept annoying the heeeell outta me. I told him that I lost my phone and that I would text him back... and the jerk believed me! Lol **

**Shadow is a bad brother... -.- NEVER do that to a baby! Never! **

**A big thanks to "Shadow's PartyGirl 96", "XxdarkangelknightxX", "Kane'sRightHand", "MagaValkyria", and "ProjectShadow"! Thanks So much~! And also those that added/fav this~! And for those that just read this! thanks X) Oh, and sorry if I misspelled your usernames! I hope not!**


	4. Chapter 4

…

* * *

_**Thanks To You**_

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

**With Shadow...**

_'Thank goodness I avoided her today... now... the rest of my life to go!'_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He raised an eyebrow and thought, _'Who could that be? Unless...'_

He opened the door and he saw her.

"W-What are you doing here?" He asked her surprised. _'Is she my new stalker?'_

"Oh.. Hey Shadow! I was trying to get your attention earlier... but I guess you were too deep in thought. But... Mr. Black wanted me to give you this."

He looked at what she had in her hands and it was... his notebook.

"My notebook? You came all the way here.. to give me a notebook? Do you know where you've put yourself into?"

Amy blushed and said, "Yeah..."

_'She can't be here. Just get the notebook and tell her to go.'_

"Well... thanks. Now if-"

Ahhh!

Whaaa!

Ahh!

Whaaaa!

Amy looked at him with a confused look.

"Who is that?"

"Erm... my baby sister."

She smiled and said, "She doesn't sound happy. Are you baby sitting her?"

"I-Um.. yeah I guess so."

"Do you need help?" She asked smirking.

_'Oh snap. I really can't take Victoria's crying! She takes forever to shut up! Amy is a girl... Ugh just gonna have to take the risk.'_

He looked back at the apartment and back to Amy.

He hesitated when he gave up, "Yeah..."

Amy smiled at him and said, "Where is she?"

Shadow let her inside and Amy sees the mess. She looks around while Shadow says, "Erm... don't mind the mess..."

Amy nods and he shows her Victoria's room.

Amy looks at her room and she bites her lip.

When they both walk up to Victoria's crib, she stops crying and looks at Amy.

Amy smiles and says, "Aww She's really cute! What's her name?"

"Victoria. I have to take care of her every Tuesdays and Thursdays... She has a baby sister the rest of the days."

"Your parents must be very busy, huh?" Amy asks. _'Holy crap. Why did I just say that? It's just a rumor, Amy... rumors are usually NOT true...'_

He just chuckles nervously, "Yeah..."

She asked if she could pick up Victoria and he said yeah. She picked her up and cradled her in her arms. Victoria giggled and Amy smiled, "She's very pretty! Has she eaten?"

Shadow looked at her, "No... not today, I think."

Amy's eyes widen, "You haven't given her food? She must be starving! What baby foods do you have?"

Shadow looked at her confused, "Baby foods? What is that?"

Amy sweat-dropped and said, "Do you have any food for the baby?"

"Yeah... pizza?"

Amy giggled, "You don't give pizza to babies, Shadow."

She walked out of the room with Victoria in her arms and opened the fridge. Shadow was right. There was nothing but junk food in the fridge.

"Oh... um... do you have any formula? You know... it's like milk."

Shadow looked at her, "No... I don't think so."

Amy continued to think of something and then thought of it, "I have some yogurt in my satchel. Do you have a spoon?"

Shadow looked at the big pile of dishes on the sink, "No..."

Amy giggled and said, "Here, you can hold her. Mind if I wash one?"

"Sure..." Shadow got her sister and Amy started to get a clean spoon.

After she was done, she got out her yogurt and the clean spoon, "There!"

Shadow gave her Victoria and Amy fed her the yogurt, "I hope this is alright! As long as it's soft..."

He looked at her feed the baby girl. Victoria looked... happy?

When Victoria finished, Amy wiped her mouth.

She said, "Shadow... she can't stay in a room like that."

He frowned, "Why not? It has toys~."

She smiled, "Just because it has that... doesn't mean. It's a bit erm... messy. Baby's need a clean place to sleep."

"Ok..."

Amy and Shadow were cleaning Victoria's room and soon everything was clean.

Victoria was soon asleep.

"Whoa... this is the first time Victoria has fallen asleep." Shadow said.

"You mean... she has never let you sleep before?"

"I fall asleep... I just ignore her."

Suddenly his phone rang.

He picked it up, "Hello?"

"_Oh! Hey! Did you find your phone yet, Shadow?" _

It was Mina.

_'Oh my gooodness!' _thought Shadow as he mentally slapped himself _'How stupid could she be?'_

"Oh! Hey Mina! No... I haven't found it yet. But when I do.. I'll call you, kay?"

"_Ok! Bye! I really hope you find your phone! I want to text you!"_

"Yeh Yeh! Bye!" He hung up as soon as he could.

Amy couldn't help but giggle, "Sorry!" She said.

"I know. She's... dumb." Shadow said giving a chuckle.

Amy smiled and said, "Well... I guess I'll be going, now!"

Amy began to get her satchel and started to head out the door, when Shadow stopped her.

"Amy, wait."

She turned around, "Yes?"

_'She can't just go out there! If she does, bad stuff might happen to her. This place isn't safe. Neither day or night!'_

"I-You can't go out there."

She looked at me confused.

"By yourself." He finished.

"Well... I don't know how else I can go home..." She said looking at Shadow.

He hesitated for a while and finally said, "Are your parents home?"

"Hmm? I... I never met them." She said quietly.

He looked at her and said, "Then who do you live with?"

"Oh!" Amy smiled again lighting up the whole room, "With my grandmother! She went somewhere today so, she'll be back by 8."

He nodded and said, "I can take you home."

She looked at him and said, "But... what about your sis-"

"She'll be fine." He said quickly, "She's asleep. And she's a heavy sleeper."

Amy hesitated but then gave in, "Alright. Thanks."

They went out the door and out to the evening streets.

Shadow then stopped Amy in mid-tracks. "Amy..."

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do... Don't say anything."

Amy gave a worried look, "What do you-"

"Shh! Just do it!" He said quickly.

Amy nodded.

They were both walking for some time until Amy spoke, "Don't you have a vehicle?"

"No. And I thought I told you to stay quiet."

"Oh... Sorry." She was about to say something else, when they heard some snickering/laughing.

"Well... look who we have here." A voice said behind them.

Shadow and Amy stopped in their tracks and he told her, with eye contact, to come closer to him. She did that scared.

Then, some guys, that looked like if they were really muscular, came out.

"Shadow! My very good _friend._" A … polar bear? He came out with a green duck? Or bird? Some sort of creature... -.-

"Bean..." Shadow growled.

"Hey Shadow!" The green creature greeted, "We just came to remind you of you know what."

"Yeah, you best be getting to it... or we'll pay you a little visit." The polar bear, Bark, said.

"Yeah-Yeah... Ok." Shadow said rolling his eyes, "Get out of my presence..."

Bark's eyes glared at the dark hedgehog and watched him leave.

"Oh!" Shadow yelled from afar, "And take a shower! Y'all smell like shi~et!"

There was a loud growl heard and both Shadow and Amy both looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm guessing they are not your friends..." Amy said.

"Naw... just some idiots." Shadow said. They were now far away from that place.

Soon they were reaching the apartments.

As soon as Shadow looked up he stopped.

"What is it Shadow?" Asked Amy looking at him.

_'Are you serious!'_ Thought Shadow in his mind _'This... she can't be...'_

"Hey Amy!" he said randomly, "I want to see where you live... is that alright?"

Amy blinked a few times and slowly nodded, "Sure..."

They walked in the building and into the elevator.

Once they made it into the right floor there was a high pitched voice heard.

"Miss Amy!"

Amy turned her head and saw that it was Cream with her pet Chao.

The little rabbit then saw the big hedgehog next to Amy. He wore a leather jacket and he looked at her, but not a very nice look.

"W-Who is he, Miss Amy?"

Amy looked behind her and saw it was Shadow.

"Oh! Don't worry, Cream! This is my new friend, Shadow!"

Cream gulped and Cheese hid behind Cream in fear, "N-Nice to meet you Mr. Shadow." She said nervously.

"Hmph." Was all that came out of the dark hedgehog.

Amy chuckled nervously and Cream said, "I'll see you around, Miss Amy! Bye!" With that she walked away quickly with Cheese right behind her.

"Bye Cream!" Amy waved to her.

When they were out of sight, Amy turned to Shadow, "You could have been a tad bit nicer to her..."

"She's seemed annoying. She probably cries for everything."

"You judge too much." Amy then walked up to her apartment door and said, "You wanna come in?"

"Yeah..."

When Amy unlocked the door with her keys, she opened the door and turned on the lights.

As Shadow walked in... everything was so... normal?

"Yeah... I live here." She said.

She placed her things down and offered, "Want anything to drink? Eat?"

"Naw... But some alcohol would be nice."

Amy chuckled nervously, "Heh Heh Fresh out of alcohol."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "You don't drink?"

She shook her head, "No, I don't want to get addicted. But I did try it once... it burned my throat!"

"And I'm guessing you don't smoke..."

Once again, Amy shook her head, "Sorry."

"That means no drugs, right?"

Amy said, "Really? No, not that either."

Shadow laid on the couch with his hands behind his head, "So you're some sort of 'good girl', huh?"

Amy shrugged, "I guess...?"

He sat up, "What is the worse you've done?"

"I stole some candy when I was little?"

Shadow's ears lowered to his head, "That's it? Wow... you are a 'good girl'."

Amy frowned and playfully said, "Shut up!" She then giggled.

"What? I swear I've never met anyone like you!" Shadow said getting up.

Amy said, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that! I have fun, ok? I don't need alcohol and drugs to entertain me, ok?"

"Ok, Ok, whatever..." He said looking around. He then looked at her and said, "But you have to pay more attention to your surroundings."

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

Suddenly Shadow held out a... locket that looked a lot like hers!

She then touched around her neck and saw that hers was gone!

Her eyes went wide at what just happened, "H-How did you? I wasn't even that close to you!"

"This proves that you don't pay any attention around you. You see-"

Suddenly there was a pillow thrown towards his head. "Hey! What the?"

Amy smirked and held out her hand out and said, "Locket?"

He smirked and said, "I can't just give it to you! You have to come get it."

"-.- Ok..." She walked up to him, but he stepped away.

One step closer.

Shadow stepped a step away.

"Heh heh, Ok..." Amy said nervously.

They kept doing this until they were in her room?

Shadow was actually enjoying this, but when he saw her room he stopped. Amy saw this chance and got her locket back, "Ha! Ha! I got it!"

Shadow continued looking around her room, _'Ok this room is definitely way to familiar.'_

"Amy..." He asked.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing about four nights ago?"

* * *

**Yes. Shadow is Out of character, yes. BUT... this is an AU, riiiight? So... yeah. I guess. Not much of a cliffhanger...**

**Sorry for the wait! **

**Special thanks to those that have reviewed! And added this to your alerts/favs!**

**MagaValkyria, XxdarkangelknightxX, Christiansoldier5 ,Project Shadow, Guest, and dani-rey97 **


	5. Chapter 5

…

* * *

_**Thanks To You**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

"Where I was four nights ago?" Repeated Amy confused, "Why?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "Did anything weird happen?"

Amy thought for a bit, "Hmm... "

She crossed her arms and had that very thoughtful face, "I guess... when we moved here... Oh! That night!"

Shadow gave a fake smile.

"Yeah, that night, I don't know if I was dreaming or I actually see things... but..." Amy looked at him, "I saw a pair of red eyes. I think I was dreaming, but then, I see two figures going out of my balcony! I got really scared, but I tried to stop them, but they left. I checked around to see what they took. Nothing. That's what makes me think I saw things..."

_'Could it be? That girl I saw? Is it her!'_ Thought Shadow

"I have to go." He simply said heading out the door.

Amy stood there confused, then snapped out of it and called out to him, "Shadow! Wait!"

He was about to reach the nob of the door, when she stopped him, "Shadow, what's wrong?"

"Wait. Amy, before I go... we can't be friends."

Amy stood there shocked. What?

"Can't be friends? Why not?"

"Because... Me and you are different. You're some good kid and I'm not. I'm sure your guardian wouldn't like that."

With that he left and she was there. Did she just make a friend and lost it the same day?

**The next morning...**

Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling for a while. She really wanted to sleep some more, but of course, there was a terrible thing called school.

"I want vacation now..." She said tiredly as she stepped out of her bed.

She got dressed and ate something quick and left telling her grandmother, "Bye~! See you later!"

When she closed the door, she could hear the older one say, "You too."

Walking the streets of the city, Amy felt bad about yesterday.

"_We can't be friends anymore."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Me and you are different... You're some good kid and I'm not. I'm sure your guardian wouldn't like that."_

Amy took a deep breath and sat down to wait her train to come into the station. She was in deep thought, _'What made him change all of a sudden? And that weird question... what I did four nights ago? This is just too weird...'_

"Miss Amy!"

Amy turned her head up and saw Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese making their way over to her.

"Miss Amy! What are you doing here?" Asked Cream.

"Hey Cream, Mrs. Vanilla, and Cheese! I come here every morning to go to school." She explained.

"By yourself?" Asked Vanilla.

Amy nodded and Cream said, "We came here to go and see a ballet recital! It's going to be fun! Do you want to come?"

Cheese flew around Amy and tugging her as if saying, "Say yes! Say yes!"

Amy smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Cream! But I have to go to school! Maybe on Friday, all of us can go and do something fun!"

Cream looked down and then her face smiled brightly when she said that thing about Friday, "Friday? Yeah! I guess so! It would be so much fun! Is that ok, mommy?"

Vanilla smiled and said, "Sure! Come by at around... 4?"

Amy nodded and saw her train come. She got up and said, "That's my train. I'll see you guys later!"

The pink hedgehog got in the train and waved at them. They waved back, especially Cream and Cheese.

Amy sat down and looked at her surroundings, _'Hmm... where is Shadow?'_

**With Shadow...**

"You skipping school?"

"Yeah... I don't feel like going."

"Ok, cool."

Too fast. -_-'

**Later... In School.**

"So, Amy!" Blaze said sitting next to her at break.

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell when you can come over for the sleep-over?"

Amy nodded and said, "She said that when ever you guys want to, its alright."

"Cool! How about Saturday night?"

Amy shrugged, "Ok."

"This reminds me of when I was smaller."

Amy just smiled as she looked around. There was no sign of Shadow anywhere.

Blaze was talking and talking, Amy had not paid any attention to her. She still thought about Shadow.

_'Get him out of your head, Amy... He doesn't want to do anything with you anymore! Just let it be...'_ She thought to herself.

"Amy? Helllo? Earth to Amy!" Blaze was waving her hand in front if Amy's face. Her face was filled with deep thought.

She snapped out of it and turned her face to Blaze, "Heh Heh, sorry! I guess I was thinking too much."

Blaze raised an eyebrow, "Thinking? About what?"

Amy sighed and looked around for people who where in hearing area.

"About Shadow." She whispered.

Blaze smiled and rolled her eyes, "What about him?"

"Yesterday, we started to be.. friends. It was fun... until he said something about us being different and that being friends wouldn't work out."

"Well... he does have... a point..." Blaze said looking at Amy, "He's... different and you're the opposite."

"Do you think I'm a 'good girl'?" Amy asked suddenly.

Blaze smiled and said, "Yeah! I'm not. Last week, this girl made me so mad, I started a food fight and I got my revenge on her."

"o-o Oh... Um... Heh Heh. That was kind of immature..."

"Yeah I think I was on something that day..." Blaze said having that thinking face.

"Is that the worst you've done?" She asked while playing with her quills.

"Naw! That's only the edge of things I've done. So, you must be happy you're on my good side. I've also done parties at my place without my parents noticing. But I rarely do those... Nothing big.."

Suddenly they saw Rouge coming in running towards them.

"Guess what?" She said smiling to them.

"What?" Both girls asked confused.

"You haven't heard of the party Ash is doing?"

Blaze did the "Oh~." And Amy asked, "Ash? Who is he? What party?"

Rouge sat down next to her and said, "Ash is well know for his parties. Everyone can come... Well it depends if you get invited... which means.. Ugh! Never mind, so I heard his parties are great!"

"You've never been to his parties?" Asked Amy to Rouge.

Rouge sighed and lowered her head, "No... BUT~! You know that guy named Knuckles who was with that white hedgehog named Silver?"

Amy giggled and said, "Oh! You mean the ones that you and Blaze were like 'Omgeh so cool!'."

Rouge and Blaze blushed and stuttered, "N-No!"

Rouge finally said, "Yeah! Whatever! So Knuckles invited me! And I invite you guys."

"When is it?" Asked Blaze, whose face was still with a bit of red.

"Um... This Friday."

Amy looked up and said, "Oh! I can't go...!"

Blaze and Rouge gave her death glares, "Why not?"

"I have a um... 'play date' with this girl I met."

Rouge and Blaze looked at me with shocked faces.

"N-No! Don't think wrong, please! She's only six and I promised her we could hang out on Friday!"

Rouge frowned and said, "Aww! I really wanted you to come!"

Amy grinned, "I'll see you guys this Saturday, though."

Blaze sighed, "Well at least! We'll tell you all about it later though, kay?"

"Kay." Amy nodded.

"Kay." Rouge repeated.

Suddenly some random geeky guy came yelling and pointing to them, "Racist!"

Rouge frowned and yelled, "Shut up and go back to the library!"

The guy left and Amy looked at Rouge, "That was... mean."

Rouge crossed her arms and said, "So? He shouldn't have said such stupidity."

Amy giggled and Blaze rolled her eyes.

The week went by pretty fast and Amy did not hear or see Shadow. She got a little bit worried, but didn't want to. He didn't want to do anything with her. He just pushed her away. Randomly.

"I want to know what he really is." Amy said to herself in her room. She had just come from school and she was getting ready to go with Cream and Cheese.

'_I know there's something different about him. Everyone tells me he's cold hearted and all those terrible things. None of that happened when I went over there. He looked... troubled. Sort of. UGH! I don't know!'_

**With Shadow...**

"You're ready?" Asked Sonic to Shadow.

He was in his place waiting for him.

"Yeah... I asked Victoria's babysitter to take her for the weekend." Shadow said.

"KK lets go." Sonic said getting impatient.

They started to make their way out when Sonic asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah. Whatever... its just a party where everyone gets high and whatever..."

"-.- Yeah... I'm glad you're back to normal."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Normal? I've always been normal."

"No! Not like that time you gave back that wallet, which you would NEVER do..." Sonic said.

"That was different."

"And when you supposedly can't come with us on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"That's been done since you know when. -.-"

"Pff yeah, but you would later come with us."

"Well that.. I was tired that day, kay?" He said getting annoyed.

"You've changed a bit, Shadow." Sonic said.

"Look, Sonic, I'm normal! I'm the same pot head, drunk ass, smoking guy! Ok?"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Whatever, hope you prove me wrong after this."

"I will."

* * *

**Skadoosh! Done. Oh... I feel like I'm doing it wrooonnnng~! :I**

**thnks to those that have reviewied/added/fav this storeh~!**

**Kane'sRightHand, aliciathewolf45, Maga Valkyria, xXxJAMIE-JULIA-RAVENxXx, Project Shadow, and PabloFails13**

**Thanks you guys! **


	6. (-- )

**This story is kindda stupid... lol. Oh, well! Thank God for FRIDAY! **

_**Thanks To You**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Fun?**_

Amy was done. She looked at herself in the mirror. Nothing much. Simple. She wore a simple navy tank and on top of that was a PINK hot pink hoodie. Underneath her was dark navy blue jeans and on her feet were leather boots. She went out of her room to get her leather purse. She walked up to her grandmother who was resting.

"Grandma..." Amy said quietly.

The older one started to open her eyes, "Yes?"

"I'm going to have the rest of the evening to Cream's house. You know her right? The little six year old? With the... blue chao?"

The older one nodded, "Yes. I believe so..."

"I'm just letting you know... if there's anything you need, just call me and I'll come over as soon as possible, kay?"

Her grandmother smiled and said, "Thank you Amy. I will. And have fun."

Amy smiled and said, "Ok."

She walked out of the room and went straight to Cream's.

She rung the door bell and waited for the answer.

Vanilla opened the door and smiled at Amy, "Come in, dear."

Amy nodded and walked in. Cream was in the couch coloring with Cheese.

"Cream! Guess who's here?"

Cream's eyes shot open as she saw Amy.

"Miss Amy~!" Cream smiled as she ran up to her and hug her.

Amy giggled, "Hey Cream, Cheese! Ready?"

They both nodded enthusiastic. Vanilla smiled, "Have fun~!"

Amy got Cream's sweater and all three of them left.

As they went down the elevator, Cream asked Amy, "Miss Amy~! Where are we going to? Where?"

Amy giggled, "Where ever you want~!"

Cream grinned.

Cheese flew all around them, "Chao! Chao!"

"Ok, where do you want to go?" Asked Amy once they stepped out of the elevator.

"Hmm..." Thought both Cream and Cheese, "I know! Lets go to the park and have a picnic!"

Amy said, "Cream... I didn't bring anything for a picnic."

Cream frowned, "Then... lets just go to the park~!"

Amy smiled, "Ok."

They walked together towards the central park. When they got there, they decided to walk around and see the pond.

They were in there for a hour and a half.

"That was fun!" Cream said. The sun was setting and the air felt cooler.

"Its getting a bit cooler, Cream and Cheese. Would you all like some hot chocolate?"

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said happily.

"I guess that's a yes." Amy smiled.

They both walked up to a near by Starbucks and ordered some hot chocolate.

They sat down a table and drank and talked.

"Mmm! Mm! Mm!" Cream said, "This is very yummy!"

Amy smiled, "Yeah... I'm glad you liked it."

"I can make some hot chocolate, too. And I make some super yummy cookies~!" Cream grinned.

"You do?" Asked Amy.

"Yep. My mother taught me to. What did your mother teach you, Miss Amy?" Asked Cream randomly.

Amy tried to smile, "To be confident about yourself... and to always smile even when the day seems gloomy."

Cream giggled, "That's what my mother taught me, too! Did your mother teach you to make cake?"

Amy shook her head, "No... but my grandmother did."

"Do you have a father? I don't know where mine is. Mother said he left. But I don't know." Cream said thinking out loud.

"I um... I believe I do..." Amy said slowly.

"Do you ever get angry?" Cream said suddenly

"Yes. And when I do... you really don't want to get near me."

"Ok. I won't try to make you mad, Miss Amy." Cream smiled.

"Don't worry. You won't."

"Hey Miss Amy..." Cream said to her.

Amy said, "Yeah?"

Cream whispered to her ear, "I talked to the boy I liked, today!"

Amy smiled, "Really? What did he say?"

Cream frowned, "He only wanted to borrow my crayons!"

Amy chuckled, "Oh... Really?"

As soon as they finished their chocolate, they left the place. It was getting dark and they quickly began to walk to the apartment.

Once they found it, they walked inside. Suddenly Cream said, "Miss Amy! Something is wrong with my sweater! I think I placed it wrong!"

Amy knelt down and place her purse next to her, "Alright. Lets see. Oh, its on backwards. I guess after we left, you placed it on wrong..."

Amy took off Cream's sweater and placed it on right.

"Alright lets go!"

All three of them went up the elevator and soon there was a knock at Cream's door.

Vanilla opened the door and saw that it was Cream, Cheese, and Amy.

"I had a great time, Miss Amy~!" Cream smiled.

"Thanks so much, Amy." Vanilla smiled.

"Heh.. no pro... blem..." Amy's eyes grew wide. Her heart started to go at a faster rate. She touched her sides and shoulder. Nothing.

"O-Oh no!" Amy cried, "Ah I must have left my purse down stairs! Sorry, guys! Bye~!"

Before they could say something, Amy left in a dash.

_'Wow... How could I be so stupid to leave my purse... and to make things worse... in the lobby~!' _Thought Amy to herself.

She went down and started to search for it. It was no where to be found.

"Ok, calm down, Amy." She said to herself, "Ugh, its only a purse... nothing important there..."

She looked around more until she decided to ask the front desk.

"Erm... Excuse me..." Amy said to the young man in front of her. He was a bit older than her.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Have you seen a purse here lying around? I left it here..."

He chuckled, "Oh you mean this one?"

He held out a leather purse.

Amy blushed in embarrassment, "Y-yeah. Thanks."

He smiled, "No problem."

She looked at him, "I've never seen you here... You're new or something?"

He shook his head, "No... I just came here to visit my father... He's the owner of this place."

Amy nodded, "Oh..."

**With Blaze and Rouge...**

Rouge and Blaze were in the car. And Rouge was singing.. very... erm...

"No you didn't have to stoop so low~! Have your friends collect your records and then change your number~~! I guess that I don't need that though-! Now you're just somebody that I used to know!"

Blaze covered her ears while she hissed, "Rouge! Turn your voice off!"

Rouge stopped singing and looked at her friend who was in the passenger seat.

"Oh... heheh oops! Sorry, Blaze its just that- OH MY GOSH IS THAT AMY!?"

Rouge stopped the car and both her and Blaze looked out the car's window and saw Amy... talking to some guy?

They both got out of the car and then clearly saw that it WAS Amy.

Surprised, they walked inside.

"Yeah... I guess so..."

"Amy?" Blaze and Rouge said at the same time.

Amy turned around and saw that it was Rouge and Blaze, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were going to... Ash's party... when we saw you." Rouge said.

Amy smiled, "Well then, have fun~!"

"I know you're done." Blaze said crossing her arms.

"Huh?"

"Your little play thing with the little one."

"Oh... um.." Amy nervously did.

"Yeah... just as we thought." Blaze smiled, "So are you coming or are you coming?"

Amy looked at them, "I can't go like this!"

Rouge rolled her eyes, "You look O.K. Let's go!"

"B-But my grandmother! I think she's probably worried about me."

**With Amy's Grandmother...**

"zzzz ZZZZ **ZZZZZZ **zzzz ZZZZZ zzz" Yep. She was snoring all the way. Dang, she must be tired!

**With Amy...**

"It's alright! You have her number, right?" Blaze said.

"I do... but... I don't drink."

"You're too much..." Rouge sweat-dropped, "Just come on! Ok, you just be there ok? At least we'll have someone to drive us home~!"

Amy hesitated but gave in, "Fine." She mumbled.

Both Blaze and Rouge quickly began to drag her out of there and into their car.

Rouge was on the driver's seat, Blaze on the passenger seat.. and Amy on the back.

"What's so great about theses things? Isn't it a little bit too early?" Asked Amy while putting on her seat belt.

Blaze turned her head so that she was facing Amy, "First of all its fun, gets your mind off of things, and second of all... better to be early than late!"

"O.K~!" Rouge said putting on the radio, "Enough! Let's sing~!"

"No!" Hissed Blaze.

"Oh, C'mon, Blaze~! Just one song?"

"Fine." She crossed her arms and sat back.

Rouge gave an evil laugh and turned on her radio.

"Can we fall, one more time? Stop the tape and rewind!" Rouge sang along with the radio.

"Rouge, that's enough..." Blaze hissed.

"Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade, 'Cause there is nobody else~~!"

"Rouge don't-!" Blaze screamed.

"It's gotta be you-uu~~! Only you! It's got to be you-uu! Oh only you!"

Rouge began to laugh and lowered the volume, "I'm only kidding! Geez, do you really think that's how I sing? I'm not that bad!"

Blaze sighed, "Kk, fine."

Amy just smiled and said, "You do this a lot, Rouge?"

Rouge grinned, "Yep. Just to annoy Blaze. You know I love you, Blaze~!"

Blaze just rolled her eyes while shaking her head..

"Ok, off we go." Rouge sped up.

"Geez, calm down, Rouge!" Amy said.

"You'll have fun, Amy. Trust me." Blaze smiled.

"Ugh..." Amy mumbled.

**Chapter six done. Sorry for the terrible wait. I doubt anyone likes this! Ugh... stupid Drama and school life! I want to be in Kindergarten again! :'c**


End file.
